


The Strange Professor

by ariapassionflower01



Series: Teacher's Pet [2]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Drama, Facials, M/M, Masturbation, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 14:21:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1472974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariapassionflower01/pseuds/ariapassionflower01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomi Trumper heard the rumors and the stories surrounding Professor Bill Kaulitz, but he wasn't sure he believed them until he experienced it himself. Now with repeated secret trysts behind him, Tomi is sure he wants more from Bill. But is Bill ready to give it? He's suddenly holding back, but why???</p><p>This is a direct sequel to the Good Student</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out of the Boiling Pot...

**Author's Note:**

> So I got this done a little later than I wanted to, but here it is! I hope you enjoy!

2 years ago

 

_The room was stifling hot and the row of grim board members appeared like the judges of a Salem witch trial, their eyes skeptical and condemning. Bill half expected to see them wearing black robes and curly wigs, but he reminded himself with a smirk that he had a little more up his sleeve than black magic._

_He stood in front of them, dressed in an all black suit. The Armani suit jacket alone had cost him almost 300 US dollars. He felt quite superior, pacing in front of them in his Rick Owens boots, watching them all with a dark, scrutinizing gaze. They were trying to intimidate them, but Bill knew he had them, right down to who had the better suit._

_“I think it would be quite a mistake on your part if you didn't accept my application, my dear sirs.” Bill smirked._

_“Don't look so smug,_ Professor  _Kaulitz.” The head of the board, Peter Hoffman, said with sarcasm, as if he didn't consider Bill to be worthy of the title._

_“I assure you,” Bill said, stepping up close to the table, and peering down upon all of them, “I am quite qualified. Would you like me to recite my degrees once more?... Although, we all know what you are all interested in.” He quirked a brow, begging them to contradict._

_The there was a collective mumble among the board members and Bill looked over each of their faces, his full lips still tugging up at the corners. It was quite amusing really how they all tried to act so important, as if they didn't need him._

_“Simply because your father has enough money to buy this university, does not mean we should employ you.” Another board member stated. Bill swiveled his head down the line, finding the speaker, David Jost._

_“Mr. Jost,” Bill stated, “Are you trying to imply that I am a spoiled, stuck up brat?”_

_Jost scoffed and sat back in his chair, “Aren't you proving that right now, son?”_

_“Son.” Bill smiled at that and paced towards him. “If you call earning three degrees in six years a stuck up, spoiled brat, then yes.” He smiled, charmingly. “But again, you_ are  _interested in my money, aren't you? Perhaps, I'll sell this suit I'm wearing right now as down payment on that donation you need so badly.”  
“Enough.” Patrick Benzner, another board member snapped, looking flustered. “We're not here to banter.”_

_“He's right.” Bill said. “I'm here for a job, and you're here for the money. It should be an easy compromise.”_

_“We consider this college to be very esteemed in its reputation.” Hoffman said, and Bill clenched his hands behind his back. His chest burned and he struggled to keep a calm expression._

_“Your reputation is safe with me.” He managed from between clenched teeth._

_“Is it?” Jost asked. “You could've had your PhD removed for that incident at Hanns Eisler.”  
Bill ground his teeth, snapping an irritated gaze in the man's direction. “Let bygones be bygones, Mr. Jost. I promise, I will be the best professor to ever grace this university.”_

_“We'll take a vote then.” Hoffman said._

_“Thank you.” Bill said, smiling ever so graciously at the man. “I thank all of you gentlemen for your time.” He dipped his head before turning and marching towards the broad, double doors. He flung them both open, leaving the room with his head held high._

_He was confidant of the outcome of the vote, and he would not be shoved to the dirt one more time. He could bet that on his Dolce and Gabbana jewelry._

 

_~_

Present Day

 

Tomi was awoken from a very wet dream by his roommate, Georg, stumbling in, still hungover from last night's apparently drunken party. Tomi jerked awake in his bed, his heart already throbbing from the intense, visceral dream. He was sweating all over, his dreads sticking especially hot to the back of his neck and on his face. He was lying on his side and they were tossed over his face like blanket. He moaned, shoving them back and turning over slowly. He didn't have to look down to see that he was already halfway aroused and slowly getting all the way there with fierce, rebellious morning wood.

“Fuck, Georg,” He moaned as his roommate trudged in. He was wearing sunglasses over his eyes and his typically perfect, straight hair was mussed and wavy. He was wearing last night's clothes and Tomi could immediately smell the alcohol and cigarettes on him.

“Damn.” Georg moaned going straight for his bunk and falling down on his face there.

“Don't you have to be to class in an hour?” Tomi asked, gathering the sheets around his crotch to cover his erection.

“Yes... I think I'll skip.”

“You skipped yesterday.” Tomi said.

“Okay, Mr. Good Boy,” Georg returned sarcastically. “You didn't have a late night like me.”

Tomi swallowed hard, blinking quickly against the deluge of memories. Georg had no idea how late his night had been or who it had been with. Thinking back on his time with Professor Kaulitz, Tomi felt overwhelmed and a bit panicked. He really had no idea what he had just gotten himself into, and there was no possible way that he could tell _anyone._

“Yeah, whatever.” Tomi mumbled in response, jumping off his bed and heading towards the bathroom, while trying to hold the edge of his t-shirt over his crotch. He made it there and shut the door behind him, sinking back against it with a heavy sigh. He glanced down at his boxers, which were still tented. The stirrings of heat still lingered from his dream and Tomi closed his eyes and palmed his cock through the soft cotton.

Last night had been perhaps the hottest, craziest thing he had ever done. He could hardly believe that it had been him kneeling in front of Professor Kaulitz. Bill. He had told him to call him Bill. He couldn't believe that he had been the one, leaning over that desk, getting his cock sucked by that perfect, insanely gorgeous person.

Tomi moaned and leaned his head back against the door. The memories were too hot to handle and he didn't hesitate as he stripped off his clothes and stepped into the shower, eager to touch himself. He cranked the water on hot and stood under the spray, braced against the wall as he let his fingers surround himself. Grasping at the slick, tile walls, he tried not to moan too loudly as the pleasure quickly leapt inside him. The water provided a quick lubrication and his palm rubbed easily up and down.

“Yes, yes,” He panted softly as he squeezed his eyes shut and remembered the way Bill had spanked him so hard, his firm palm turning his ass into an aching mass of nerve endings before he pushed him back down, sucking him with that beautiful, plush mouth. “Nnng, oh..” Tomi moaned, wanting to speak his name so badly. It was right there at the tip of his tongue, waiting to burst forth as he pushed himself closer and closer to orgasm. His body was held taut, every muscle straining as he worked his fist in a quick motion over his throbbing dick. His legs began to quiver under him, his entire body shaking as he quickly approached climax. It came almost too quickly and Tomi's legs went out from under him. He sank to his knees, moaning and writhing, “Bill, oh... Bill...” He repeated the soft, short name over and over, recalling the feeling of the professor's hands all over him, touching and pleasuring until he slumped against the shower wall, wrung of strength. He found himself panting, his heart pounding. He was getting his dreads wet, but he could hardly make himself stand up and finish the shower.

When he reemerged, Georg was dead out on his bed and Tomi shook his head, leaving him there.

Tomi had two other classes before Music Theory and Composition and he could hardly concentrate on them. He couldn't imagine how he was going to get through Bill's class without becoming terribly and unbearably aroused. No doubt, the professor would only make matters worse, having no sympathy for him whatsoever. He would continue on as usual, sending him those gazes, calling on him, and holding him after class. God knew what would happen now. They had basically destroyed all barriers between them the night before and Tomi didn't know what Bill was going to do. Hell, he didn't know what _he_ was going to do.

He was halfway through Vocals I when he came to the conclusion that he just couldn't fucking do it. He simply could not handle the pressure today. He had never skipped a class a day in his life, but when Vocals I let out, he didn't even go near the Rauhe Musik Building. He sat out on a bench, watching students and teachers pass by, listening to his favorite hip hop bands as he tried to sort through his feelings. He couldn't just skip Music Theory and Composition every day for the rest of the year, but neither could he stay away from Bill. Already, he wanted to go back to the office, even if he couldn't step foot inside the classroom.

Tomi spent the whole two hours that he was typically in Music Theory and Composition wondering what to do. By the time, he glanced back at his watch, the class was letting out. Tomi was standing from the bench when he saw a tall, long-legged, finely dressed man striding out of the Rauhe Musik Building. Tomi immediately recognized Bill's figure, and the dashing way he dressed, and made a run for it before Bill could even see him. He was panting, a bit panicked for a reason he couldn't explain as he hid behind a corner of a building, watching Bill's retreating figure until he disappeared into the Office Building.

“Hey, playing hide and seek?” A voice jarred him and Tomi nearly yelped, spinning around.

“Goddamnit, Georg, you fucking scared me.” He panted, angrily. The older student looked more put together than he had this morning and he had his typical smirk in place. “Getting over your hangover, I see.” Tomi said, venomously.

“Someone's in a bitchy mood.” Georg said. “Get up on the wrong side of the bed.”

“Shut the hell up.” Tomi said. He was still irritated at Georg for his telling Andreas about his crush on Professor Kaulitz. The two of them had poked fun at him the day before after they discovered his after class meetings with Bill. Little had any of them known that in just a few hours it would be more than a crush.

“Yeah, bitchy.” Georg concluded. “Come on, I think you need to chill, my man. Some of us are hanging out in the rec hall, if you wanna come.”

“I don't really-” Tomi began.

“Come on,” Georg threw an arm around him. “We play some mean table tennis.”

Tomi sighed but let himself be dragged along. Maybe hanging out Georg and his friends would stop him from thinking about Bill and the predicament he had found himself in. Maybe it was better than torturing himself with the what ifs.

 

~

 

The weekend gave Tomi time to think about what to do and by the time Monday rolled back around, Tomi had decided that he had to go back to Music Theory and Composition. It was one of his major classes and despite the teacher, he really needed to attend and score high marks. Not only that, but Tomi was becoming desperate to see Bill again. He was a masochist in the sense that he would willingly put himself into that situation again and again if only to feel Bill's eyes on him, full of that lust and desire.

Still, on Monday afternoon Tomi vacillated as he stood outside the Rauhe Musik Building. He was torn with conflicting emotions and he felt as he if he were taking one step forward and two steps back every time he tried to get himself through the front doors. Class time was quickly approaching and he felt a bit panicked as he drew closer to the room. Glancing down at his watch, he noted that he was going to be late again if he didn't hurry up.

 _As for being late,_ Bill's voice rang through his head from the first day of class, _You only get one chance..._

 _Shit,_ Tomi thought as he quickened his steps. His heart beat a little faster as he wondered what Bill would do with him for being late to his class a second time.

As he jogged inside the Rauhe Musik Building he noted that he was one the few people in the hall and his breath hitched. He nearly ran down the hall now, sliding to a stop in front of the Music Theory and Composition classroom. He was late, goddamnit, and he knew it before he even set foot inside. He pulled up just inside the door, a bit winded from his race down the hall. He had a painfully severe moment of de ja vu as all eyes turned on him.

At the head of the classroom, Bill turned from the board. His right brow raised sharply and Tomi felt his cheeks immediately burn.

“Mr. Trumper.” Bill said, “You're late....again.”

“I'm sorry.” Tomi mumbled, shuffling towards an empty seat.

“Although it was nice of you to actually join us today.” Bill said, his voice sweet but full of sarcasm. Tomi sank to his chair, glancing up at Bill who was watching him with the most intense gaze.

“Sorry.” Tomi repeated in a whisper and he heard a snort of laughter from his left. He pressed his eyes shut and prayed that God would strike him dead in that very moment.

Bill returned to teaching and Tomi sank even farther down in his seat. He was glad when Bill didn't say another word to him for the rest of class, hardly even looking at him. However, when class let out, Bill crooked a finger at him,

“Mr. Trumper, up here.”

Tomi moaned inside but trudged from his chair to the desk as the rest of the students filed out of the room, glancing back with curiosity.

“Last one out, shut the door.” Bill called to them, giving a little wave.

They all frowned as their hopes of eavesdropping on them disappeared. At last the door shut, and Tomi stared the floor, toying with the button on the sleeve of his uniform jacket.

“Tomi,” Bill's voice was low and Tomi wanted to whimper and fall to the floor right then. Instead, he breathed in and out heavily, his heart racing. “Look at me.” Bill murmured and Tomi slowly lifted his eyes, biting at his lower lip. Bill's dark eyes locked onto his and Tomi could sense the lust burning in their depths. “I think that perhaps we should have another discussion in my office.” Bill raised a brow. “About your being routinely late to my class.”

“I.. It's only been twice.” Tomi whispered, his voice weak.

“Hmm.” Bill said, not seeming to care. “Did I not say at the beginning of the year that I don't tolerate tardiness?”

“Yes.” Tomi admitted, his stomach turning over. He tried not to think about the way his pants were getting tight or how hot it felt in the room under Bill's gaze.

“Yes, I did.” Bill's said, briskly. “You had one chance and now you've lost it.”

Tomi swallowed hard, his heart racing. He couldn't think of anything to say, so he just whispered at last, Yes, sir.”

“Good.” Bill said, standing from the desk and grabbing his briefcase. “Then I'll see you tonight.”

“Yes, sir.” Tomi repeated, almost in a whimper.

Bill nodded firmly and then gestured for him to leave the room first. Tomi scurried ahead of him, trying to get out as quickly as possible. He hardly looked back as he left the building. His heart was still pounding him to death as he made it out onto the sidewalk. He sat down on a nearby bench and cradled his face in his hands. He didn't know how long he take this. He felt as if the power of Bill's sexuality was going to kill him one of these days, probably sooner rather than later.

 

~

 

Tomi felt as if he were going to explode from his rapidly beating heart as he slipped into the Office Building. It was late and once more, all lights were off except for Bill's. Tomi approached the door with a strange sort of arousal hovering in stomach, both dreading and anticipating. He knew now what was going to happen to him once he set foot inside that room and looking back on last week, Tomi judged himself as woefully unprepared.

Tomi stepped up to the door, trying to make himself brave and strong despite the mix of sensations swirling through his stomach. He knocked a few times and listened, his heart almost drowning out the sound of Bill's soft reply.

Tomi pushed the door open and stepped inside, finding Bill at his desk again. He looked up and Tomi could immediately see his eyes darken. Tomi shut the door behind him and stood there at the door, watching Bill with rounded eyes. He knew if he looked in a mirror he would probably see 'scared shitless' written all over his face.

“Tomi, come in.” Bill said, his lips twitching in a smile.

Tomi approached the desk, his legs feeling weak. He sank to one of the chairs, remembering the last time he had been seated here. Bill's head had been between his legs and he had been in the midst of an all-consuming orgasm.

“Now, I think we have to find a solution for this tardiness, Mr. Trumper.” Bill said, standing from his desk. He walked slowly around, towering above Tomi in his heeled boots. He was still wearing his outfit from earlier today - sleeveless suit jacket and pants, set with tiny, sparkling flecks that glittered in the low lighting. Underneath, he wore a low cut black shirt that revealed a good portion of soft, pale flesh.

“Yes, sir.” Tomi whispered, feeling the air slowly evaporating from his lungs.

“What do you think I should do with you, hmm, naughty boy?” Bill asked, lowering a hand to grasp Tomi's chin. Tomi glanced up at Bill, then away again, finding that hot gaze too much. “Look at me.” Bill ordered, giving his chin a tug. Tomi forced his eyes upward, hardly able to meet Bill's. “What do you think I should do?” Bill repeated in a soft tone.

“I... I don't know.” Tomi whined.

“Showing up to class late the first day, skipping, showing up late again.” Bill listed his transgressions, clicking his tongue as he concluded. “I think that deserves a little more than a talking to.”

Tomi breathed heavily through his nostrils, swallowing hard as he whispered, “Punish me.”

Bill's brow raised sharply, his nostrils flaring, the first reaction in surprise, the second in arousal. “You want me to?” He asked, dragging the acrylic of his thumb over Tomi's lower lip, letting the tip bite a little.

“Yes.” Tomi breathed. He was going crazy with desire and he knew that Bill was going to do it anyways. He couldn't stop himself from asking, begging even. He hadn't realized it fully before now, but he had been dying to bend back over for Bill, to feel the intense strikes burning a path of desire across his flesh.

“Good,” Bill murmured at last, a demure smile passing his lips, “Because I brought the paddle today.” He let go of Tomi's chin, turning back to the desk. His words, however, left Tomi scrambling, his mouth falling open. A paddle. Bill had a fucking paddle. First shock and then intense arousal went through him in quick succession and he found himself straining to see as Bill brought out the paddle from his briefcase. Tomi wondered, belatedly, if he had been carrying it with him all day, waiting for this moment. He caught sight of the punishment tool and swallowed hard. It was wooden, but one side was covered in shimmering, black leather. Tomi knew without asking which side was going to be meeting his ass in a few seconds.

Bill pushed his chair back from the desk and motioned for Tomi to come to him. “Come here.” He said, patting his leg.

 _Jesus fucking Christ,_ Tomi thought as he rose on weak legs. He made it to Bill's side of the desk, his heart thundering, his entire body burning, but especially his face and groin.

“Kneel.” Bill ordered. “Over my leg.”

 _Shit!_ Tomi thought, a whine slipping from his lips as he got down slowly to his knees. Bill's black slacks were already hugging a good sized erection and the sight of it made Tomi's stomach twist with arousal.

“Pants down.” Bill demanded and Tomi turned a wide-eyed gaze on the professor.

“B-but..” He began, wondering how the paddle was going to feel on bare skin. Probably a hell of a lot worse than Bill's hand.

Bill shook his head, pressing one long finger against Tomi's lips, “Now, my sweet.”

Tomi swallowed hard, and lowered his head as he fumbled with his pants. He pushed them down slowly, biting at his lower lip as he found himself just as aroused as Bill. He flushed an even darker shade as he got his boxers down, leaving his erection completely naked to Bill's eyes. Bill grabbed him, obviously having none of Tomi's slow movements. He pulled him down over his leg in a quick motion and Tomi found himself whining, practically hyperventilating as Bill held him down with a firm hand. The paddle cracked down against his flesh and Tomi jerked, crying out immediately before the air left his lungs. He gasped, his fingers scrabbling for purchase. He clutched the arm of Bill's chair and his leg, his body suddenly singing with a sharp but sweet pain.

 _Crack!_ Bill spanked him again, forcing another moan off of Tomi's lips. The intensity of the pain seemed to steal every other sound and Tomi blinked quickly. His vision blurred and he breathed heavily, trying not to cry.

When Bill hit him a third time, he bucked over his leg, crying out in choked sob. Bill pushed him back down over his knee, his hand firm and domineering as he delivered another punishing strike.

“Shit, shit,” Tomi panted, his fingers tearing into the upholstery of the chair, digging into Bill's leg. The tears rushed immediately to his eyes, stinging in response to the pain in his backside. He blinked against the offending emotion, trying to catch up with his body's tangled reactions to the punishment.

Bill, however, hardly gave him a moment, instead smacking the leather of the paddle harshly against his ass once more.

“Fuck, shit,” Tomi cursed once more, before he managed to whimpered, “Bill, please.”

Bill tsked softly, the hand at his back stroking softly, “I'm sorry, Tomi, but naughty boys get lots of long, hard spankings.”

Tomi whined, pressing his face down and into Bill's thigh, clinging to the warm, lean flesh. He held on as Bill struck him once more, sending pain flaring across his buttocks. He endured only a few more lashings before he burst out once more, “Bill, please!” His voice dwindled into a whine, “Please, its hurts so fucking bad, please...”

“Have you learned your lesson?” Bill asked, softly, petting back a few dreadlocks from Tomi's sweating neck. He began to bounce his leg, rocking Tomi gently as he leaned down to place a kiss on his the back of his head.

“Yes, sir, yes...” Tomi whimpered.

“Mmm, good,” He said as he set the paddle aside, making Tomi lapse in relief against his leg. He stroked a hand down Tomi's back until he reached his red, aching buttocks. He squeezed one, his long fingers massaging slowly, easing the pain. “There's my good boy.” He praised softly as Tomi arched against his leg. He pulled Tomi closer, with his face pressed against his chest now as he stroked his fingers down between Tomi's buttocks. His long perfect fingers stroked over Tomi's tight, little hole and he gasped, reaching up grasping hands to grab onto the lapels of Bill's suit jacket.

“Bill..” He gasped, his heart stuttering. No one had ever touched him here before and it sent hot, throbbing sensations through his cock.

“You like it?” Bill whispered in his ear.

“Yes,” Tomi groaned, not at all unwilling to admit how good Bill's fingers felt.

“Do you want them in you?” Bill questioned, his voice low and oh so arousing.

“Fuck,” Tomi whined, nearly climbing up into Bill's lap as Bill's fingers stroked harder against his entrance, probing at the tiny opening. “Yes, fuck, yes.”

“Then you're going to have to be a good boy and relax.” Bill told him, petting Tomi's dreads. Tomi lifted his head when Bill leaned towards the briefcase again. He wondered what Bill could possibly be bringing out, his mind thinking up all kinds of crazy scenarios before he realized it was only a little bottle of lube. He dropped his head back against Bill's chest, moaning quietly.

“Turn around.” Bill ordered.

Tomi didn't want to leave the comfort of Bill's chest but he did as he was told, turning to face the desk. His legs felt weak already and he hadn't even climaxed. His ass still burned from the spankings, but glancing down at his erected state, Tomi knew it had done more for his arousal than his punishment for his tardiness.

One of Bill's soft hands pressed again this hip and Tomi bit his lower lip, and grabbed onto the edge of the desk, bending over to push his ass back towards Bill.

“Perfect.” Bill murmured, sending a wash of shudders through Tomi's chest.

Next, his lube slick fingers stroked down Tomi's cleft, from perinium to tailbone. Tomi moaned, his body strung tight with arousal and anticipation. Remembering Bill's words, he did his best to relax and let Bill's fingers work their magic.

Bill stroked him once more before his fingers zeroed in on his entrance. Tomi could feel himself practically quiver as Bill rubbed insistently at the little hole with the pad of his middle finger. He bent farther over the desk, squeezing his eyes shut as Bill pushed his finger in a moment later. It went deep, sliding in on the wetness of the lube. Tomi gasped, his heart tripping over itself as he tried to grasp the sensations washing over him.

Bill drew closer and Tomi could feel his warm breath wash across one butt cheek. He was shivering already, but the thought of Bill's mouth touching him back there made him want to fall to the ground in a mess of weak, but aroused limbs.

“Good boy,” Bill was praising softly as he pumped his finger in and out. “Open for me.”

“I... I.. Bill..” Tomi tried to speak, but could only stutter as Bill touched him so wonderfully.

Bill's hand covered his buttock, squeezing it hard to spread him apart. He fit another finger inside of him, these two stretching him a bit. “Oh... oh, God, Bill.” Tomi moaned, keening towards the desk as Bill's fingers pushed in deep. Bill kept a hold of him, however, his fingers only thrusting harder for every inch that Tomi moved away. Tomi fell against the desk, moaning, nearly sobbing as Bill pushed his legs far apart and continued to force his fingers into him. They went in and out, the lube creating hot, slick sounds with each entrance that only served to make Tomi even more desperate for the climax.

“Bill, Bill, please...” He moaned, down to begging already.

Bill's fingers slowed a bit, beginning long strokes inside him. Tomi gasped, arching sharply against the desk as Bill petted every inch of his inner walls before reaching his prostate. They teased the bit of flesh with his fingertips, causing Tomi to claw at the smooth, wood surface of the desk.

“Jesus, fuck...” Tomi moaned, digging his face into the desk.

Bill squeezed his ass cheek in one hand again, his mouth returned to actually press a kiss against his aching, beaten flesh. They were soft, warm, a little wet. Tomi whimpered quietly as Bill continued his torturous fingering while his lips trailed kisses along his buttock, and down his cleft, touching down right next to his penetrating digits.

“God,” He murmured, “I could simply fuck you.”

Tomi moaned louder, his hips jumping as Bill stroked his prostate again. “Bill, please, yes...” He rambled without thinking. He could only imagine how Bill's big cock would feel inside him, the pleasure of his stretching him, slamming against his prostate...

Bill, however, stayed seated behind him, his fingers fucking into him at a steady rhythm. His fingers twisted and turned inside of him, knifing deep and pleasuring him until Tomi felt the orgasm swelling inside him. It was so much, but not enough. He could hardly stand the slow, torturous pleasuring, and he didn't want to wait for however long it would take for him to climax from this.

“Bill, please...” He whispered, “Please... touch me.”

“You want me to make you cum?” Bill asked, pulling his fingers out to trace lazy circles around Tomi's entrance. Tomi whined, squirming at the sensation.

“Yes!” He cried out in response.

One of Bill's fingers slid back in to the still open entrance and Tomi arched back against it. “Bill, please...” He breathed out. “Please, it aches... it hurts... please...”

“Mmm.” Bill murmured, pushing two fingers back into.

“Bill, no, please!” Tomi cried, hanging his head down between his arms as Bill's fingers pushed into him all over again. When he fit a third in, Tomi cried out raggedly.

“If you can't take my fingers,” Bill said calmly, “you'll never take my cock.”

Tomi panted, staring down at the desk. He forced himself to be quiet and take Bill's fingers like a good boy. He had to do what Bill said or else he would never get what he wanted.

Bill's fingers thrust into him over and over, torturing his pleasure spot until Tomi was a moaning mess of throbbing arousal. The climax welled inside him, slowly, achingly, hovering so close until Tomi sobbed and began to writhe. He grasped the first stirrings of orgasm, his body clenching down in preparation. Bill's fingers moved a bit faster, stroking insistently over his prostate now, pushing Tomi to edge. Tomi bucked against the desk, crying out as the pleasure ravaged him, hard and fast. He whined, convulsing as his untouched cock began to spill cum, streaming from him intensely for a few long moments. At last, he sank to the floor on his knees, still holding on weakly to the edge of the desk.

Bill's fingers had slipped from him and the professor remained seated in his chair. When Tomi glanced back at him, his eyes were black as coals and he was pulling his pants open. Tomi struggled to face him, crawling to his lap on hands and knees. He was panting still from the climax, whining in desire once more as Bill held out a hand to him. He went to him and Bill grasped the back of his head, directly his mouth to his long, throbbing cock. He fed him the aching length of flesh, sighing in pleasure as Tomi's mouth surrounded him. Tomi suckled him immediately, lifting eager hands to touch naked flesh. He grasped Bill's hips, the tiny points fitting perfectly in his palms. He squeezed the soft, pliant flesh, moaning in pleasure as Bill's cock filled his mouth.

“Yes, yes...” Bill whispered from above, his hips pulsing up against Tomi's mouth. He grasped one side of Tomi's face before his hand slid down to where their bodies were connected. His long fingers wrapped around the hottest part of his body, rubbing the base slowly as saliva from Tomi's mouth streamed down to slick him. “Suck me, baby,” He whispered, “Suck me like the nasty, naughty boy I know you are.”

Tomi moaned, taking him even more ardently into his mouth. He pumped him in and out, tasting the pre-cum swelling from his tip. He drew back to lap at the leaking head, pushing his tongue underneath foreskin.

“Ahh...” Bill's hips rose from the chair and Tomi lifted a hand to rub along his shaft. He dragged his thumb up over the tip, stretching back his foreskin to lick a firm tongue over the wet, little slit. “Mmm, oh, Tomi...” Bill murmured in a husky tone. Tomi looked up at the professor, blinking at him with honey, brown eyes and thick, dark lashes. Bill's face twisted and he let out a guttural moan. He grabbed Tomi's dreads, dragging him down on his cock again. His hips rocked harder, his body beginning to shake.

“Yes... fucking take it,” He ground out, shoving his cock deep. Tomi almost choked over the thick, throbbing column before Bill pulled out. He rubbed himself with a quick efficient hand, his body shuddering as he came. His hot load spilled over Tomi's open mouth and chin, flecking his cheeks and the tip of his nose. Bill moaned, dragging his cock over the wet mess he had just made. He slowly became soft until he was resting innocuously against Tomi's cheek.

“Oh...” He murmured, sinking down against the chair. He opened hazy eyes, looking down at Tomi's cum slick face. “Oh, that's beautiful.” He whispered.

Tomi turned his face into Bill's cock, licking over the spent flesh as he sent a hot gaze in Bill's direction.

“Fuck, that's sensitive,” Bill swore, his fingers tightening down on Tomi's dreads to drag him away. Tomi resisted, holding onto Bill's thighs.

“I wanna suck it again.” He whispered.

Bill's eyes flared and Tomi could see his throat bob. “You are...” He said, narrowing his eyes, “You _are_ naughty.”

Tomi licked his lips, tasting the cum on them. “Yes,” He whispered.

“Then you can expect a worse punishment next time.” Bill said in a low tone. Tomi's heart stuttered and he swallowed hard.

“Worse than the paddle?” He whispered.

Bill's eyes sparkled and he licked his full, pink lips, “Oh, yes.”

Tomi's stomach was already turning to liquid arousal again, his body throbbing with the thought of being beaten even worse than before.

Bill, however, zipped his pants back up and grabbed his briefcase. He put away the lube and the paddle and tossed a pack of wet wipes in Tomi's direction, “Clean up your face, naughty boy.” He was smirking as he said it and Tomi had the distinct impression that Bill liked marking his face with his cum very much as he had done it twice now.

Tomi opened the wipes and did his best to clean the cum away. By the time he got himself fully clothed and cleaned, Bill was back to grading papers as if he had never stopped.

“Have a good night, Tomi,” He said, never lifting his eyes from the paper.

Tomi left the room quickly, his heart throbbing. He could only think about Bill's promise for the next time, and when that would be. All he knew was that it was going to be torture waiting to be summoned to the professor's office. Then again, that had probably been Bill's plan all along...

 


	2. ...And Into the Fire

3 Years Ago

 

_The Kaulitz house was much like an office building, where there were only bosses and employees, rules and obedience._

_Bill hadn't been there in quite some time, and stepping through the front door was like stepping into the past. When he walked in, the interior of the foyer surrounded him, turning him in a twelve year old boy again._

_He knew in which direction his father's office was and he didn't need a maid to tell him. He brushed past her, trying to keep his air of authority as he neared his father's lair. Despite his strong facade, he felt weak inside._

_He knew he was to his lowest point when he returned here to the harsh, cruel, and often unforgiving man who had raised him. He wondered now why his father would even think to assist his son in the mess that he had created. Bill could almost hear the reprimand now, but Bill knew that this time, only his father could help him. To admit that burned him in that proud, egotistical part of him, but he had no other options left._

_He knocked on the heavy wooden door, and awaited an answer, the right to enter. At last, it came, his father's baritone voice drifting to his ears. Bill swallowed hard, his fingers hovering over the door knob. Jorg knew he was coming to see him, but Bill had little strength to fight the disgust that would no doubt make itself plain on his father's face when he set foot inside._

_Bill at last shoved the door open, telling himself to be strong. He stepped inside, his eyes lowered at first. He squeezed them shut, assaulted by severe de ja vu..._

“Father, I'm sorry,” young Bill whispered, staring at the ground. 

“That's not good enough, son.” Jorg responding, standing from his desk. “Come here.”

“But, please...” The boy pleaded, turning tearful eyes towards his father.

“Don't cry.” Jorg said, frowning, “A good strong man doesn't cry even when he's corrected.”

Bill sniffed hard, drawing himself upright, “Yes, father.” He whispered.

“Now, come here.” Jorg's tone deepened as he pointed a finger at the ground. Bill dragged himself forward, trying his best to be strong as Jorg had advised.

“Now, you know I must punish you, but its only for your good.” Jorg said. Bill thought he noted regret in Jorg's voice, but he couldn't think so. He didn't want to think so when he knew how badly it was going to hurt.

Bill nodded, and didn't need any further instruction to grab then desk, staring hard through blurry vision at the ground as Jorg unbuckled his belt and folded it in his big, strong hand. Bill tried not to cry when it struck him, but he broke under only a few lashes, sobbing loudly until the punishment was over...

_Bill blinked quickly, shoving the memory aside. He was here as much older, stronger man than the young boy that had walked into the office that day. He could meet Jorg on a more level ground, although his latest trespass had left the playing field a bit stilted._

_“Bill,” Jorg said, raising his eyes. He sat back, folding his hands in front of him and eying Bill with a narrowed, dark gaze._

_“Father.” Bill responded, walking straight up to the desk._

_They stared at each other for a moment before Jorg said, “Let's not beat around the bush, hmm? You're here to ask for my help.”_

_Bill fought off the urge to flinch in response. Jorg made him sound weak, unable to fend for himself._

_“Only your recommendation.” Bill said, after taking a deep breath._

_“Recommendation.” Jorg repeated. “To whom? You've already sullied your reputation. What am I do with that?”_

_Bill clenched his jaw, overwhelming a surge of anger in his chest. “I thought that perhaps they would...” He swallowed, trying to find the best words as not to make himself out to be completely helpless. “Reconsider,” He stated at last, “After hearing from you.”_

_Jorg scoffed, making Bill feel as small as a mustard seed. “Why should they?” He asked. “You did the worst possible thing, Bill. You don't deserve to have your position back.”_

_Bill breathed hard, tears stinging his eyes at the outright refusal, the damning opinion. It stung so deeply hearing it from Jorg, knowing that it was mostly true... Bill lowered his head, clasping his hands hard behind his back to not show the quiver in them to his father. “I'm only asking that you try.” He whispered. When Jorg didn't answer, Bill lifted his head, blinking back the offending tears, “Please,” He broke out at last, rushing to the edge of the desk, “This is my life. I have worked so hard to get here... to make you proud...”_

_“Make me proud.” Jorg repeated with disgust, rising from his chair. His eyes were flashing now, color washing up his neck, “You made me proud when you received your degrees! You made me proud when you secured a position at Hanns Eisler. But you have_ not  _made me proud with your latest actions!” Jorg's voice was almost at shout and Bill drew back, unable to ward off the emotion now that shoved so quickly up into his throat. “Why should I give you back something that you have thrown in the dirt? And for what?” Jorg demanded, “A few moments of pleasure?”_

_“Father, I... Please,” Bill whispered, tears fleeing down his cheeks, “I've done everything you've ever wanted, I've tried so hard... Is it too much that I make one, single mistake?”_

_“One?” Jorg bellowed. “As I understand, you are held on multiple counts of misconduct!”_

_Bill bit down hard on his lower lip, fighting back sobs now. He wanted to run from the room, but his passion and love for teaching and music kept him grounded, facing Jorg's wrath._

_“No, son, I will not help you.” Jorg fumed, breathing hard. “I would not bear to face that board after you have disgraced me so.”_

_Choking over sobs, Bill made one last plea, “I know what I did was inexcusable, but if you would only understand...”_

_“Understand?” Jorg asked. “And what is there to understand?”  
“That I can't live without this.” Bill whispered, lifting wet eyes to meet his father's. “This is my life, my passion. I beg of you... don't make me pay for this for the rest of my life.” He finished in a bare whisper, his voice fractured with emotion._

_Jorg's brow unfurled, his expression softening for the first time since Bill had entered the room. “I cannot help you with Hanns Eisler.” He said at last, “Prove to me that you can't secure another position and perhaps I will consider making a statement.”_

_“Thank you.” Bill breathed out, relief flooding his chest. He turned and walked as quickly as he could to the door without running. It had not been what Bill had come here for, but it was more than he could ask for._

 

_~_

 

Present Day

 

It was difficult sitting in the hard, wooden desk during Music Theory and Composition the next day with a bruised ass. Tomi had been a little horrified to find them dotting his previously flawless skin. When he touched them, an ache went through him, reminding him of how they had been put there in the first place.

He squirmed in discomfort for most of the two hours with Bill's eyes passing over him every few minutes. The professor's eyes would darken and go half-lidded with each glance and Tomi wondered how the other students couldn't sense the eye rape that was happening right in front of them.

He felt like he was suffocating by the end of class and he was certain that Bill was going to call him up front to request another meeting in the office. However, Tomi was dismayed when he dismissed the entire class, not even glancing at Tomi now. Tomi nearly ran from the room, his heart racing, his face burning. If Bill meant to torture him, he was certainly accomplishing it.

The day after that was Friday and Tomi did not have Music Theory and Composition. He thought that this fact would make him feel better, but it didn't. In fact, it only seemed to make matters worse, because Tomi would not have Professor Kaulitz again until Monday. He was going to have to spend the whole weekend wondering exactly what he was going to do to him. Tomi found it almost unbearable. It reminded him of when he was a kid when he misbehaved and one of his parents would pull out that famous line, “Wait until...” And one certainly did have to wait, wondering exactly the punishment was going to be.

By the time it was Sunday morning, Tomi was sick to his stomach and he didn't know how he was going to live through another day of this torture. He stayed in his bed until the afternoon, hiding underneath the covers. Georg returned from breakfast, asking Tomi to go out on the town with he and the gang. Hamburg was a diverse community, full of theaters, museums, as well as concert venues and clubs. Quite a time could be had, but Tomi didn't know if he could go out and act normal all the while wondering what Bill had planned for him.

~

Monday dawned bleak and dreary. A harsh wind whipped spatters of rain across the campus as Tomi made his way to class. He had gone through his first two classes of the day in rigid anticipation. He wished to get to Music Theory and Composition in hopes that Bill would request a meeting with him. He desired it if only to ease the raging curiosity, the lust that burned low in his stomach whenever he thought of the professor.

At last, Tomi stepped through the doors of Music Theory and Composition. He found himself shaking already, his hand cold and clammy with nervousness. He was early for once, and he found a seat when there were only a few other students in the room.

At the head of the classroom, Bill still sat at his desk, his head lowered, putting the finishing touches on his notes for the lecture today. Tomi watched his from his desk, his eyes stroking the lines of his face, upturned curve his nose, the fullness of his lips. He watched the delicate, fine-boned hand grasp the pen, the muscles clenching as he wrote each word.

Suddenly, Bill looked up and Tomi gasped as those dark, burning depths seared into him, locking on and not letting go. He shrank down in his seat, his heart pounding as Bill scrutinized him for a few intense moments, an unreadable expression on his face. At last, his eyes snapped away and he stood briskly from the desk.

He was dressed like a gentleman today in a high-collared Oxford, bearing shiny black buttons with a dress jacket over top. His pants were black as well, half leather from the thighs down where they seemed to meld into the high-heeled leather ankle boots on his feet. Tomi let his hungry, starved gaze wander over the delicious curves, the fine figure that Bill cut in such a suit. Bill, however, did not spare him another glance, and a strange feeling began to well in Tomi's stomach. He assured himself that Bill was only a playing a game with him, to make him anticipate their meeting even more.

By the end of class, however, when Tomi had suffered through two hours of Bill's soft, melodious voice and the visual spectacular of him, Tomi felt no closer to achieving what he had longed for over the weekend.

As class was dismissed, Tomi watched in horror as Bill settled himself down at his desk, giving no indication that he planned to speak with him. Tomi was half frozen in his place, half out of dismay, half out of determination to win this little game.

The rest of the students filed out, casting him curious glances as he stayed seated. When the last pupil had left the room, Tomi stood slowly from his seat, shifting awkwardly in the aisle as silence enveloped them.

“Class is over, Mr. Trumper,” Bill said without lifting his head, “Unless you plan on being late to your next as you always are to mine.”

Tomi swallowed hard. He didn't hear any sort of playful tone in Bill's voice and he had a sickening feeling that this wasn't a game. Tomi struggled for words, the motivation to step forward boldly to Bill's desk. He found himself weak and mute. He had never initiated their meetings before and now he was unsure of how to broach the subject when he needed it the most.

At last, Bill lifted his head. “Mr. Trumper?” He raised an inquiring brow.

“I just thought...” Tomi's voice came out in a rasp and he cleared his throat. He forced himself forward. As he neared the desk, he could speak more quietly with Bill in earshot and for some reason it made him feel better. “You said last time...” He voice dwindled down to nothing again as Bill pinned with a dark gaze, his brows slightly drawn.

“I think its best you go to your next class, Tomi.” He said quietly at last, his voice low and controlled.

“But...” Tomi began, his voice rising. “You can't just...” He sputtered for words. Bill was cutting him off? Just like that, he was ending what he had begun before they had truly even developed a relationship, no matter how twisted, unconventional, and outright taboo it may've seemed. “What is it?” Tomi snapped at last. “Is it another student? Or did your outstanding morals suddenly come into play?” He could feel heat rushing up his neck, and he couldn't control how angry it had suddenly made him. He leaned over the desk, spewing out, “Or are you just too much of a coward, afraid you'll get the boot again?!”

“That is enough!” Bill bellowed suddenly, charging up from his chair to meet Tomi face to face. He towered over him, his high-heeled boots lifting him to an even steeper advantage of height. Angry color washed over his face, his dark eyes spitting a fire that made Tomi take a step back. He drew in heavy breaths through his nose as if trying to calm himself, but Tomi could see his hands fisted tightly at his sides, the taut stance of his shoulders. “You will not speak to me like that again.” He hissed at last through clenched teeth.

Tomi swallowed hard, finding a knot of wild emotion tangled in his throat. “Yes, sir.” He whispered at last, finding nothing else to say.

Bill's brow smoothed slightly, but the angry light did not leave his eyes, nor did he relax. He turned sharply, grabbing his briefcase. A lock of his perfectly slicked back hair had fallen over his forehead in his rage and he flicked it aside with a toss of his head, pinning Tomi with black eyes, “I'll see you tonight.” He said, his tone taut. “And you better get ready now.” With those ominous words, he stormed from the room, his heels ringing against the tile floors.

Tomi stood at the desk still, his heart pounding so hard against his chest, he thought it might break free. He felt weak at his knees, the threat leaving him both terrified and aroused at the same time. He didn't know what Bill had been planning before, but he had a feeling that he had just made it ten times worse...

 

~

 

If Tomi thought he had felt sick before, it was nothing compared to the churning of his stomach as he approached the Office Building. He had almost panicked upon coming here, and thought about simply returning to his dorm and forgetting everything that had happened. Still, he ended up here, sneaking into the darkened building, trembling as he approached Bill's door. He stood outside, his heart racing, his stomach performing acrobatics inside him. At last, he lifted a hand and gave a quick, soft knock, so quietly that he thought Bill might not hear.

“Come in.” Bill replied in a brisk manner and Tomi closed his eyes, biting at his lower lip as he twisted the doorknob. He stepped inside, hardly able to look up as he shut the door behind him.

“Tomi,” Bill's low, soft tone sent shudders down Tomi's spine. He managed one glance up before looking away again. Bill's face was too much to handle with those coal like eyes. “Sit down.” Bill ordered and Tomi dragged himself forward, finding the chair that he had placed himself in before. His knee bounced in a quick, nervous motion as he stared at the floor.

“Tell me,” Bill said, and Tomi could hear the cold, almost sarcastic tone in his voice, causing him to flinch. “what _have_ you heard about me?”

“What?” Tomi lifted his head, blinking quickly. It had not been the question he had been expecting. He had asked him this before, at the very beginning of their encounters but Tomi had never actually gotten around to answering the question.

“Tell me what you've heard.” Bill said it slowly and precisely, as if speaking to a simpleton and Tomi shrank down in his chair. He stared at the front of Bill's desk, his lips moving silently, like a fish out of water. Bill stood from the desk, walking slowly, “Nothing?” He raised a brow. “Well, you certainly seemed knowledgeable enough this afternoon.”

Tomi bit at his lower. “Bill, I just.. I didn't understand. I thought...”

“You've listened to the gossip. Now, tell me what you think you know.” Bill instructed, his tone calm and even now, a direct opposite of their spat in the classroom.

Tomi struggled, fighting to form word. “I... they said...” He whispered, licking his lips. “My roommate just told me that you were fired from the last university.” He barely squeaked the words out, feeling as if he were shrinking in size under Bill's dark gaze.

“Fair enough.” Bill said, but his voice was stiff, “What else did he say?”  
“Bill, please,” Tomi whispered, casting a pleading gaze up in Bill's direction.

Bill raised a brow. “Down to pleading already, are we?”  
“I just thought that it wasn't right that you start this and then just...” Tomi gestured, helplessly.

“I start this?” Bill questioned. “So you have no guilt in the matter?”

Tomi blinked, confused by the question, what he must've drawn from Tomi's statement. “I... I don't know.” He whispered at last.

Bill grabbed him suddenly by the chin, his nails biting into flesh as he pulled him up. Tomi stumbled out of the chair, breathing heavily, erratically, as Bill brought them face to face. “Do you even know what you've done?” Bill demanded, shaking him. His manicured nails bit even more deeply into Tomi's skin and he winced, a whine leaving his lips.

“Bill, please, I- I don't know.” He managed, his voice pathetic.

“I swore I would never do this again.” Bill said, sounding so terribly angry that Tomi wished he had refused Bill's order to meet him here, but in the next second, his voice softened, along with the grip on his chin, “But you tempted me.”

Tomi blinked dumbly back at Bill. He couldn't quite comprehend what Bill was telling him. “But.. but I didn't do anything.” Tomi whispered at last.

Bill didn't answer, his eyes leaving Tomi's to gaze down at his lips. He dragged his thumb over the full bottom one, drawing his mouth open. Tomi's breath stuck in his throat as Bill leaned in, his warm breath rushing over Tomi's lips. He had never actually kissed Bill before despite their more intimate encounters, and suddenly, it terrified him more than sucking Bill's cock.

Bill, however, reached up and grabbed him by the back of the neck, joining their mouths in a hot, passionate kiss. He met him with parted lips, keeping Tomi's jaw open with a firm hand as his tongue immediately slid out to lick over his bottom lip. Tomi shuddered as their mouths connected completely. Bill's lips were full and warm, the taste beyond them sweet and alluring. It made Tomi's stomach warm in a new way that he had never experienced with Bill and he clung to the professor, his hands rising over Bill's chest to grip the lapels of his suit jacket. He moaned against Bill's mouth as Bill stroked his tongue inside, the ball of his tongue ring clinking against Tomi's teeth before scraping over his palate.

The sounds of their lips and tongue meeting wetly rose in the silence, a sound so arousing that Tomi could hardly bear. He was suddenly, achingly hard against his pants and he found himself quivering. He leaned into the kiss, not wanting it to end.

Bill's fingers curled in his dreads and he roughly tilted Tomi's head back, dragging his mouth open wider as he plunged his tongue in deeper, stroking almost to the back of his throat. He could hardly breath in this position, and what little air he did have left seemed to be stolen away by the intense feelings created by the kiss.

Tomi stumbled, not realizing that his knees had gone weak. Bill turned him quickly, putting him up against desk, his body shoving between Tomi's thighs. He kissed him harder, his teeth nipping at Tomi's lips, turning them red and swollen, his tongue stroking in and out, along his teeth and palate. He hardly let Tomi return the kisses and Tomi could hardly try. He leaned heavily against the desk, their bodies aligned so closely that he could feel Bill's erection stabbing him in the stomach. He moaned, drawing his hands down from Bill's chest to his hips, pulling him closer, squirming against that hot, hard column, separated from him only by the barrier of clothing.

Bill drew back at last, panting, his full lips wet. His cheeks were high with color, his eyes alight, pupil dilated. He drew his hand over Tomi's cheeks as he spoke, voice husky, “You don't know what you do.”

Tomi swallowed hard, dazed by the kiss. He wanted to say something, anything, to express how it made him feel, but he couldn't quite understand it yet, couldn't even begin to explain it.

At last, a small smile lifted his lips, “Are you still my naughty boy?”

Tomi nodded quickly, smiling at the underlying hopeful tone in Bill's voice. He supposed it was the professor's way of apologizing. He still didn't understand what Bill had done earlier, but now that it seemed they were back to their previous relationship, he didn't want to spare another thought for it.

“Yes,” Bill said softly, stroking his cheek once more, slipping back into their old routine rather easily. “You are quite a naughty boy, talking back to the teacher like that.”

Tomi swallowed hard, but gave a small nod.

“I think I'm going to have to punish you.” He said in low tone, his voice soft, almost soothing, except for the threat it held.

“Yes, sir.” Tomi whispered in a strangled voice.

Bill stepped away from him and Tomi struggled with the loss of contact. He wanted Bill up against him, to feel his erection pressing so needy to his own body.

“Turn around.” Bill said, his voice neither loud nor harsh. Despite that fact, Tomi stomach flipped over and he knew this was probably going to hurt really fucking bad, whatever it was that Bill decided to do.

Tomi turned and faced the desk, quivering all over as Bill stepped up behind him. His hands slid around him, finding his button and zipper of his pants. He tried to breathe steadily as Bill disrobed him from the waist down, but it was almost impossible. He was nearly whining by the time Bill lowered his pants and boxers, letting them pool at his ankles. Bill's long, cool fingers barely brushed his throbbing cock before before they retreated to his ass. He cupped both cheeks and Tomi bit down on his lower to hold back any pleading, pathetic sounds as Bill's slowly fondled him.

“Bend over.” Bill murmured in his ear, sending hot gusts of breath over his flesh. Tomi choked over his own breath despite knowing what was most likely coming to a certain extent. He was biting his lip hard enough to hurt as he obeyed, grabbing the edge of the desk. His heart pounded in his chest and he felt weak all over, his stomach swirling in combination of lust and apprehension.

Bill's hands left him and Tomi glanced over, trying to see him. His eyes widened when Bill lowered his hand to his belt buckle. He was wearing a black, shiny leather one today with a gleaming buckle and Tomi's stomach took a nosedive. Bill yanked the belt out of the loops in one quick motion causing Tomi to flinch.

 _Fuck, fuck..._ The thoughts ran through his mind over and over again and he squeezed the desk hard enough to blanch his knuckles.

Bill stepped up to his side, laying a hand on his back. His long fingers stroked slowly over his tailbone and Tomi whimpered. “Bill..”

“Shh.” Bill said.

Tomi felt the leather of the belt against his skin, drawing over his buttocks in a slow motion. Tomi panted out a whine, his head tilting down farther, causing dreadlocks to wash over his cheeks and face, hiding his burning visage.

The leather retreated and Tomi hitched in a breath, holding it unknowingly until the belt returned, harsher this time in a quick, biting lash. Tomi cried out, arching towards the desk as pain flared across his flesh. It was like nothing he had ever felt, worse than Bill's hand, worse than the damn paddle. Tears rushed to his eyes immediately and he gasped, trying to breath past the first paralyzing punishment.

Bill let him get past the first shock of pain before he gave him another, whipping across fresh flesh with an unerring aim. Tomi keened again, but this time he could hardly make a sound. It got stuck somewhere in his throat and his lips only stretched open in a silent, agonized cry for several long seconds. When he sucked in a breath, it was raspy cry, the exhale a sharp moan.

Bill struck him again while he was still trying to get over the last one and Tomi's moan lengthened.

The lashes came more quickly after that, and Tomi could only count about six but it seemed like a much higher number when they were biting across his swollen, aching flesh, rendering him weak with pain, a desire that couldn't be put out no matter how many beltings he received.

At last, Bill tossed the belt away, pulling him around. He looked wild and desperate now, one hand sinking into dreadlocks, pulling him down. Tomi resisted, pressing himself up against Bill again, his lips reaching for Bill. They crashed together, not making much more than a mess of saliva and panted, mingled breaths. Tomi gasped against his mouth, “Want you.. want you so bad.”

“Get down.” Bill rasped, attempting to force Tomi to his knees once more.

Tomi struggled against him, looking straight into Bill's eyes as he panted, “I want you to fuck me.”

Bill's eyes flashed, his jaw clenching, “Get. Down.”

Tomi went, but slowly, dragging his hands down Bill's body, reaching his straining pants as he got to his knees. He pulled them open, pulling Bill's cock out from his boxers. He pressed the hard, leaking tip up against his cheek, looking up at Bill with a lidded gaze, “I want this in me.”

“Fuck...” Bill hissed, looking away.

Tomi nuzzled against his cock, drawing it to the corner of his mouth. He could feel pre-cum smearing over his flesh and he pressed the swollen head against his lower lip, almost placing it in his mouth.

“Tomi...” Bill groaned, leaning against the desk now as he grasped at Tomi's dreads. “Fuck.. I... I can't...”

“I want you to.” Tomi whispered before his lips closed around Bill's head. It was true. He wanted Bill so badly that he couldn't explain. It was what he dreamed about every night, the culmination of all of his fantasies. Even when Bill had been attempting to reject him, Tomi had not been able to put out the fire of his desires. Every time Bill touched him, it was like a jolt, a spike of electricity to his groin. Something deep inside him ached for that connection.

Bill moaned as Tomi went down on him at last, sucking in his cock of his own accord. Bill's weak hand could hardly guide him as the first time they had done this act, but Tomi sucked him eagerly now, bobbing his head up and down the heated length. His skin was like velvet stretched over smooth steel and Tomi could not get enough of the taste and texture of him in his mouth.

“Ahh, oh, Tomi...” Bill groaned, bending his head, his teeth gritted, eyes squeezed shut. He was trying not to fall apart, but Tomi just sucked him harder, backing off only to tease his tip with his tongue. Bill's hips began to undulate against his mouth, working frantically in time with Tomi's thrusts.

Need burgeoned inside Tomi's stomach and he could feel the orgasm already welling in his stomach, although he hadn't even been touched yet. Bill's heated kisses, the firey spankings, and then Bill's cock in his mouth was too much to bear.

Without thinking, Tomi grabbed his naked, throbbing cock. His hand was shaking, his wrist unsteady as he touched himself as he went down on Bill. Pleasure crashed through him and he fought to suck Bill steadily. Bill, however, was lost at this point, crying out and throwing back his head as his hips circled quickly until he tensed. He arched from the desk, his fingers squeezing Tomi's dreads so tightly that it hurt. Cum washed over Tomi's tongue in thick, hot streams and he sealed his mouth around Bill's cock, swallowing it as he worked himself closer to the edge. The taste of Bill in his mouth left him undone and he fell against Bill, shuddering and moaning. Bill's cock slipped out of his mouth and he clung to Bill's leg as he came.

Bill stared down at him, his lips parted in a somewhat aghast expression as Tomi stole away his own climax.

Tomi sank down on the floor, breathing hard. He felt completely spent and he knew that Bill would not be able to get another orgasm out of him any time soon.

He glanced up at Bill, somewhat sheepish. “I told you I wanted you.” He said as excuse at last.

Bill's blinked and he shook his head as an amused expression crossed his features. “Naughty boy.” He said at last, and Tomi thought he could hear an affectionate tone in his voice as he repeated, “My naughty boy.”  
  


~

 

One Week Ago

 

_Bill stood before the board with a much different feeling than he had, had two years ago. Two years ago he had been confidant, prepared, determined. Standing before the grim members now, Bill felt none of these._

_He wasn't sure how he had let it happen, but that boy had taken down his defenses. He didn't know it yet, but Bill was completely vulnerable to his every look with those soft, almond, honey brown eyes. He was weak whenever those full lips pouted or pulled up in a smile. He didn't know Bill dreamed about that mouth, those hands all over him._

_At first, Bill had tried to fight it, but from the very first day, he had been intrigued. He couldn't help but hold him after class to better see his reactions, up close and more visceral._

_The meeting at the party in front of private housing had begun this whole fascination despite the fact that Tomi had been vomiting upon Bill's first glance of him. However, when he had lifted that face, Bill had been stricken. He was so beautiful, in a raw, almost hidden way, but Bill saw it. He had turned on his defense system at that point, threatening to take him to the board, get the whole group of students in trouble, when he could care less about what they did in their free time._

_When Tomi had showed up for class late, however, Bill had not been able to help the fantasies that crossed his mind. He had held off for weeks, only talking to Tomi after class, but it had been unbearable, bringing himself to orgasm every night to thoughts of a student that was so unreachable, but so easily attainable. So he had done it, trespassed, sinned, crossed the line, made the mistake – whatever one could call it, and now he was right back in the same position as he had been three years ago, though those circumstances had been quite different._

_Bill tried to ban Hanns Eisler from his mind as he stepped up to the board. This was about Tomi, and for some reason, he wanted to fight for this. It wasn't quite to that point yet, but it had to get there someday, right? There was never a happy ending for Bill Kaulitz, never..._

_“What is your interest in the Trumper boy?” Hoffman was asking._

_“Interest?” Bill said, raising a brow. He kept his facade, not showing them how truly weak he was. “He's a student of mine and I take interest in them as any teacher would.”_

_From down the line, Jost scoffed, “Any teacher? You are not any teacher, Kaulitz, and you should not presume to call yourself one.”_

_Bill's chest flared with anger that he desperately tried to control. “I promised this board almost two years ago that you could trust me with this school's reputation. What have I done to prove otherwise?”  
“We've monitored your progress carefully,” Benzner said, as if Bill were a recovering alcoholic or druggie. “And you've done well here, but really? After class meetings, office discussions? What all do you possibly have to say to this boy?”  
“Why is that your business?” Bill snapped. “And how do you know about 'after class meetings and office discussions'? Surely, the _ respectable  _lot of you would not be spying on me.” Bill stated, sarcastically, although in reality, he would not put it past them._

_They all shifted uncomfortably in their chairs._

_“May I remind all of you gentlemen, that I have paid dearly for this position and that you have reaped the rewards. If I leave, those rewards are gone. Is that what you want?” Bill stepped up closer, peering down at them with as much authority as he could muster. He smirked when they all squirmed and murmured amongst themselves. “That's what I thought.” Bill said, smugly. “I suggest that you terminate your clandestine inspection of me, or else you might not have enough money for payroll next month.”_

_“Threats, Kaulitz?” Jost sneered, sitting forward in his seat. “Why should we bow down to you? A rich, disgraced, and obviously troubled, little brat.” He was referencing their conversation from two years ago, but Bill remembered. He remembered every word and he would remember every word of this as well._

_“Be careful what you say, Jost.” Bill returned. “I have friends in high places. Who do you have?” He turned about on heel and walked towards the door, fuming. He left with the last word, but he felt as if he were losing._

_He had sworn not to let this happen again, and somehow he cared for Tomi. This was already spiraling out of control, and despite his desires, Bill felt that he needed to put an end to it all, before everyone got hurt..._

 

_~_

 

“Where do you always come from so late at night?” Georg's question was out of the blue as Tomi was pulling his dreads back in a thick band before bed. Tomi stopped with his hands up behind his head, mid-tie.

“I... I go to the student lounge.” He lied swiftly. “To study in silence. God knows I don't get it here.”

Georg snorted. “Man, you don't fucking study.”

“How do you know?” Tomi asked, although his voice quavered.

“What has been up with you lately?” Georg asked, turning from his computer. “You haven't been out with the gang in... weeks.”

Tomi shrugged. “I've had a lot to do.”

“You know, we've only been friends for a while, but I kinda get the feeling you're lying to me.” Georg said. 

“No, no,” Tomi said, trying to push sincerity into his tone, “Why would I do that?”

Georg shrugged. “The other day I heard Karla say that you're always at the Office Building after hours.”

Tomi swallowed hard, turning away to try to mask his horror at the truth behind that rumor. “I.. Well...Now you're listening to random rumors?”

“What do you mean?” Georg asked. “I listen to all rumors.”

Tomi shrugged. That was mostly true. “Well, its a rumor.” He stated uneasily.

“Come on, Tomi.” Georg said. “Spit it out. This is about Mr. Cocksucker.” 

“Jesus.” Tomi breathed out in frustration, turning an irritated gaze on his roommate. “Why do you have to call him that?”

“See, that right there.” Georg pointed at him. “Suspicious. Everybody calls him that and you get all pissy about it.”

“You wouldn't like it if someone went around calling you that.” Tomi retorted.

“So its about  _Professor Kaulitz._ ” Georg exaggerated. “What does he want with you? He was always holding you after class and shit like that.”

“I'm tired, Georg, can you just leave me alone?” Tomi said, getting into bed and sliding beneath the covers.

“Whatever, man.” Georg said. “But stuff like that gets around, so you might wanna be careful.”

“Nothing's happening.” Tomi denied.

“Fine.” Georg said. “But I'm gonna die laughing if you're nailing Cocksucker.”

Tomi started ignoring Georg at that point, burrowing beneath the covers. He was a bit panicked at the thought of everyone finding out. Bill would be terminated and God knew what would happen to Tomi. His parents would be so shocked and appalled, so angry and disapproving. Tomi shuddered to think about, wondering exactly how wise it was to continue on like this. And yet, he did want to continue on, very much. He wanted more than what Bill was giving him. He wanted everything and he wanted it badly. He wanted Bill like no one he had ever met, man or woman. It was like a thirst he couldn't quench, a hunger that couldn't be filled. He couldn't stop drinking from that fountain of lust and desire, even bathing it... even if that beautiful fountain was poisonous and deadly. It might slay him someday, but he was ready to dive in head first and drown in those delicious waters of seduction...


End file.
